Incident
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Red and Leaf have return home for the holidays. After ten years of not seeing their mothers, they came back is to reveal a secret that they have both been meaning to tell them. Things seems to be fine for the family, but for how long will the couple be happy together? (Burningleafshipping / Luckyshipping) Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort


**This is another BurningLeafshipping one-shot based on a Christmas holiday, but unlike the joyous days during the cold winter, this one ends in a tragedy. Enjoy the story!**

"Thanks for staying at the hotel here in Pallet Town, to be quite honest we don't get many visitors here in this small town." A female clerk happily said with a sincere smile on her face. The red jacket young man in his early twenties smiled while fixing his red hat resting on his black disheveled hair. His red eyes stares back at the woman who flinched with her brown eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"W-Wait a minute…are you…?" The woman muttered while pointing a finger at the young man. He gave a small nod as he put both of his hands in his pockets.

"Red Fires…" Red finished her sentence with a calm voice which surprised her a bit. She turns her eyes towards a female companion right next to him. She has long brown hair and a white hat sitting on the brown strands; she too has a smile on her face and gave a small giggle.

"And this must be…" The female clerk muttered again while still having her eyes set on the young woman next to Red.

"Leaf Green…I may not be as popular, but my boyfriend here thinks the world about me." Leaf stated while giving a quick look at Red who smiled back at her.

"W-Wow…it's an honor that you two will be staying here in the Pallet Town Hotel, but…don't you two live here? Well…Red at least?" The female clerk questioned even further. The two couples looked at each other and nodded at one another.

"Not anymore…there was an incident…and we're here to restore it and hopefully improve the cause." Leaf responded to her question. The female clerk was just stunned by the fact that the famous Red Fires is staying at the hotel, along with his girlfriend. She snaps out of her trance and gave a small sigh realizing that she's prolonging the conversation than she should have.

"Oh…I'm sorry, it's not my business to question such things. Please forgive me, oh and here are your keycards." The clerk apologizes as she reach under the table and pulled out two red and green cards with white snowflakes coverings on it and the word 'Pallet Hotel' is written on it with several codes indented on the back of it. The couple took the cards from the clerk's hand and safely put them in their pockets.

"It's okay, we don't mind, besides its good to be home after a long trip." Leaf responded to the nervous clerk. Red nodded his head in response. The two couples waved their hands back at the clerk as they proceeded towards their perspective rooms while carrying their luggage. They were in a long decorated hallway with many lights and interesting paintings painted on the walls, some were pokemon and others were famous previous trainers while they were searching for the door, going through 200 and so on so forth. Until finally they found what they were looking for; room 237. Red swiped the card through a scanner, a green light glows indicating that it is open. He enters first and turn on the lights.

"Fancy…" Red simply said while scanning the room. There is a single king size bed in the middle of a large room, curtains hanging by the large window followed by the white drapes behind it, a plasma screen T.V sitting on a red oak table desk that is directly in front of the bed. The trainers place their luggage on the side of the bed; Red removes his cap and placed it on top of the desk by the T.V and plopped down on the bed, feeling and basking into the clean sheets of the large cushion. Leaf giggles as she too places her white hat next to Red's hat and jumped on the bed right beside Red. Red turns over on his back and stared directly at Leaf with a smile.

"You shouldn't be jumping on the bed while landing on your stomach; it won't be good for the baby." Red warned as he gently touches her stomach. Leaf suddenly realized something very important the moment Red said that, how could she forget! She looks down at her stomach, it isn't big, but it will be in the future.

"Oops…" Leaf muttered while biting down on her lips as she lay down on her side and stared directly back at Red. Red chuckles as he brought her closer into an embrace. Leaf sighs against his chest and hugged him too. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head this made her look up as he was staring directly at her.

"You were always the forgetful one…" Red teased which Leaf response is a quick jab in the gut.

"And you were always the quiet one." Leaf responded back. Red rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Leaf…do you think our mothers will accept us and after what we did…and the fact that you're pregnant with our child?" Red asked his girlfriend. Leaf sighs and buries her head even more against his chest.

"I don't know Red…but this is what we choose to do, whether they accept it or not…this is what we did. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Leaf said with a smile on her face. Red couldn't say no to that smile, he turns his eyes towards the window. It was snowing and the sky was dark, he turns his eyes towards the clock. It's eight o' clock p.m.

"Leaf…you know it's almost Christmas." Red stated. Leaf's eyes widen, but kept a smile on her face.

"You're right it's almost time." Leaf responded back.

"Let's say we head over to our mother's house and pay them a visit before Christmas arrives." Red suggests as he removes himself away from Leaf and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs. Leaf smiles as she too sat up.

"Sounds like a plan; I mean that is our original plan hehe." Leaf giggles and brush through a hair behind her left ear. Red smiles as he got up on his feet and headed towards the window. The snow is slowly covering Pallet Town, the windows are slowly getting fogged up by the cold, and the night sky makes the lanterns on the street to light up, shining the many Christmas decorations on everyone's houses and ornaments. He could see several houses have a Christmas tree in each building, with many ornaments and colorful lights. Leaf stood by his side and smiled while looking out of the window.

"Pallet Town has changed…it's no longer the small town that we use to live, no…it's starting to expand even further." Leaf remarks as she rests her head against his shoulder. Red looks at her and nodded his head.

"I guess we're both late to see the improvement…" Red remarked as he put a hand on the glass window, making a foggy handprint on the window.

"Geez Leaf…how long has it been? Ten years?" Red asked as he looked at her. Leaf looks back and frowned with a small sigh to go with it.

"Yeah…but we did promise that we'll come back and reveal the news to our moms." Leaf said as she gently places a hand on her stomach while looking down.

"We'll be fine…" Red said assuring as he gave her a kiss on the head. Leaf smiles and nodded her head.

"Yeah…we will. We should get going before it gets too dark." Leaf responded back. Red agrees as both trainers went by their luggage and pulled out the larger coats and sweaters. Red replaces the red jacket with a broader red jacket with fur linings on its hood. Leaf on the other hand was wearing blue sweater with a red scarf wrap around her neck that dangles on the side. Both of them wearing their winter outfits, their sneakers were replaced by boots and they both wear warmer sweatpants. Both of them ready to head out as they grab their hats and place them respectively on their heads.

On their way out and heading towards their homes, they both notice several things that are completely different, and did the years did indeed go by. There were more houses and several small stores, heck there is even a gym and it makes Red wonder who's the gym leader could be and what type he or she has, but he isn't here for that; he has something far more important to deal with. Leaf has her arm tug underneath Red's as they stroll towards their destination. Along the way they've seen several people walking around, laughing, talking, and a few occasions' two lovers kissing one another. Red and Leaf looked at one another and smiled while continuing their stroll. Yes…times have indeed change, and they're ten years too late to see it all happen. The street lamps still lit up with some decorations wrapped around the poles. Since the town has become larger and expanded, they were a bit lost trying to find their own homes. Then something caught Leaf's eyes as she stared at a local park bench and there sits a large clock tower hanging behind the foreground. Both of them stared in amazement and mesmerized the tall structure. The clock points its dials on the digits; nine fifteen p.m.

"Red…once we're done what we're supposed to do…do you want to just sit by the park bench and just relax and enjoy the scenery? I'm pretty sure the Christmas night will make Pallet Town very beautiful." Leaf suggested to Red. The young man looks at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah…I would like that very much…" Red gently said while holding her close. The snow as piling up even more, it covered the streets, houses, cars, and many other buildings. That is until Red caught a glimpse of a sign and he recognized it right away. He gulped as he gently squeezed Leaf's hand; she squeezed back in reassurance.

"Are you ready for this Red?" Leaf asked the nervous trainer. He looks back at her and frowns.

"I'm actually more worried about you…" Red said with a hint of worry. Leaf frowns, but nodded her head; she understood completely.

"It's okay…" Leaf simply said as she kept her eyes at the house they're about to head in. With a long sigh, they both headed for the small house, there was light in the house indicating that someone's inside. They were at the door step and finally at the door. Red bit his lips and looked back at Leaf who just stood there with a serious expression. Red raised a hand and knocks on the door three times while shuffling around and gave a small sigh. In just five seconds the door open and a woman peaks her head through the cracks of the door. She has black hair with several streaks of white hair and her black eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"H-Hi mom…" Red sheepishly said with a nervous laugh.

"O-Oh-Oh my…oh my god…Red!" Megan; Red's mom cried out as she opens the door and embraces Red tightly, crying against his shoulder. Red frowns as he patted her back. Leaf could only smile as the two gave each other affectionate hugs.

"Red…where'd you go!? I missed you…you never called or respond to my letters…" She cried out as she removes herself from her son and examines his face.

"I'm sorry mom…things just happen…" Red nervously said while looking down on the ground. His mom gave a weak smile.

"My…you've grown Red…it's been way too long…that I've lost count." Megan cried as she wipes the tears in her eyes. Red indeed has grown taller and a bit more muscular. He's now taller than his mother, reaching about six foot.

"Ten years mom…and during those ten years…Leaf and I…well…let's just say we're a couple." Red said with a small chuckle as he reaches his arm around Leaf's waist and pulled her closer. Red's mom finally turn her head towards Leaf who's just as shock. Leaf on the other hand just gave a soft smile.

"L-Leaf…so…you-you were with my son…?" Megan question with a small whimper. Leaf didn't say anything, but nodded her head with the same smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness…what a coincidence…your mother is here too, we're both celebrating Christmas together." Megan said with a small sniffle. Leaf and Red's eyes widen in surprise. She looks down feeling guilty, knowing that her mother was spending ten years of Christmas or any kind of holiday alone without her, it must be tough. Red gave a reassuring tug against him, which she sighs in response.

"Oh let's get you both inside, otherwise we'll all freeze out here." Red's mom exclaimed with a small chuckle. They both entered the house; Red's mom closed the door and immediately started walking ahead of them.

"Susan! Oh Susan, we have special guests that you have to see!" Megan exclaimed in excitement as she walks towards the kitchen. Leaf bit her lips; she's starting to regret this whole plan, especially the bigger news. She whimpers and started pouting. Red sees this and was getting concern for her.

"H-Hey…are you alright?" Red gently asked Leaf. She just shook her head.

"I-I don't like where this is going…maybe we shouldn't have come…I never expected my mom to be here, I thought we were going through this one step at a time. First your mom's house, then mine." Leaf started to whimper which Red held onto her tighter.

"Hey…we're in this together, alright? We decided to do this whether we like it or not. I'm here for you…you know that right?" Red said reassuring as possible. Leaf giggles and nodded her head.

"I guess you're right…" Leaf said with a confident smile.

Then out of the kitchen came a woman with long brown hair wearing a green sweater with a picture of a Squirtle. Her eyes widen as she has her mouth covered in both hands, tears started to fall from her eyes as she gently approaches the two trainers.

"L-Leaf…oh my god…my baby girl Leaf…" Susan; Leaf's mother cried out edged closer to her daughter. Leaf smiled nervously and nodded her head.

"Hey…mom." Leaf simply said trying to sound happy, but failed to do so. Leaf's mother quickly embraces her daughter, crying against her shoulder. Leaf, suddenly felt something tight weighing around her heart; she's starting to get emotional and cried too. All of her feelings of guilt and sorrow pour out.

"Mom…mommy…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry." Leaf cries against her mother. Leaf's mother gently brushed down her daughter's hair and hushing her; Red could only smile for her, the rest is up to Leaf.

"It's okay…its okay…" Susan whimpers as she finally pulls back and examines her daughter. She smiles and gave a small laugh.

"Ha…you've grown very beautiful Leaf. You've been eating right?" Susan questioned. Leaf chuckles and nodded her head.

"Of course…or at least…I hope so." Leaf muttered. Her mother laughs as she cups her daughter's cheeks.

"You barely grew, maybe one foot or so?" Susan asked. Leaf's face flushed red and shook her head.

"As a matter of fact…I grew about a foot and three inches. So I'm about five and three inches." Leaf exclaimed triumphantly. Her mother giggles, then she turns her eyes on Red, who froze on the spot the moment she looks at him, but instead of the harsh glare that he was expecting, it was a kind and soft smile which caught him offguard.

"Red…is it?" Susan said in a soft tone. He nodded his head slowly. Red's mind went wondering, what is she going to say, what can he say to her?

"Thank you…" Susan said with a soft whisper. Red nearly fell on the floor when he heard her say that.

"You made me realize that…I can't always baby my precious daughter…and because of you; she grew up faster than I thought. She's determined and confident in herself; from the moment I met you Red, I thought you were just a bad influence…but I see that it is the complete opposite." Susan said with a happy grin. Stun and shock by the surprise compliment; Red just chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Everyone I made hot chocolate!" Susan called out from the kitchen.

"Come on you guys…you can tell us everything about your little adventure." Susan said as she went on ahead. Red gave a long sigh and a small chuckle as he looks at Leaf.

"That didn't go as bad as I thought it would be…" Red said with a smile. Leaf smiled back and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning…we have to tell them about the things we did, and about our unborn child." Leaf said as she rubs her stomach. Red nodded his head in understanding as he took Leaf's hand and they both headed to the kitchen.

When they entered they see their moms, a mug on each of their hands, talking to each other in glee and excitement as they sat on the stools and resting their arms on the kitchen counter. They then turn their head and eyes towards Red and Leaf and smiled.

"Take a seat you guys." Susan gestured the two trainers. They did so instructed as they sat on the stools and sat across from each other; Red's mother handed them the hot chocolate and thanked her. They both took a sip of the mug and sighed pleasantly, enjoying and savoring the taste of sweets.

"Would you guys care to tell us what has happened these past ten years?" Megan questions with a hint of confusion. Red looks at Leaf and they both nodded their heads and they both set the mugs aside.

"Well…as you all know…I ran away from home because I wanted to look for Red myself." Leaf explained, as she advert her eyes towards Red. He nudged his head indicating her to continue. She sighs and straightens herself. Leaf's mother bit her lips and nervousness.

"After I found him in Unova; I decided to stay with him, of course he protested thinking how stupid I was to get myself in the mess. But…I didn't care…I told him that I loved him and it was the only reason why I followed him." Leaf said nervously. Both of the moms looked at one another with a bit concern. Leaf bit her lips, not wanting to say anymore. That is until Red decided to say something.

"After finally deciding to let her stay with me, we've traveled the world, fought alongside one another and gaining money for our own need. We don't exactly have a house; we just stay in a hotel or motel for the night and sometimes we camp in the outdoors, then we continue our way. I didn't want to tell this to mom because I'm afraid it might get Leaf into trouble. I do love her…and we've been doing this for a while already." Red explained confidently although his heart is beating really hard.

Leaf's mother sighed, but smiled gently. She taps her fingers against the mug, making the small ripples of hot chocolate. Both Leaf and Red could tell she's a bit anxious to know more. It's not just Leaf's mother, but Red's mother too.

"But…there's something we need to tell you guys…and it's very important." Leaf spoke up once again. The mothers turn their heads towards her. She bit her lips and stared down at the mug. She took a quick sip and clenched Red's hand on hers.

"Okay…this is it…" She whispers to herself before clearing her throat and looking at the two women.

"I-I'm…We…er…mom, please don't get mad at Red for this." Leaf pleaded as she looked at her mother. Her mother raised an eyebrow with a worried expression.

"Why would I be mad?" Her mother asked in confusion. Leaf sighs and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Red and I…we're…we're going to be…p-parents…" Leaf muttered meekly while clenching Red's hands even more tightly. Red could feel a bit of tension hanging around in the air as both mothers has their jaws dropped and are lost in words while exchanging each glances at each other. He could feel the sweat coming down from his forehead, and it isn't the fur coat he's wearing.

"Leaf…you're…you're pregnant…?" Megan asked in shock as she has her mouth being covered by her hands. Leaf nodded slowly as she felt tears about to erupt from her eyes, but she refuses to let them drop.

"Y-Yes…and it's only been a month…" Leaf added with a soft whisper. The room had suddenly become very quiet and the atmosphere had become even heavier. Red stared at Leaf with worries.

"Leaf…" Susan spoke up. Her daughter raised her head and looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom…I just…I don't know…" Leaf choked in her words unable to comprehend on what to say.

"Mrs. Green…please understands that she is afraid to tell you this news. We finally agreed to come clean and out with it. We just want to tell you guys…" Red trailed on his words unable to say anything else. Although this was expected, they knew it would come down to this. Red just hung his head low unable to say anything else. Leaf's mother stood up from her stool and immediately stood next to her daughter. Leaf buries her face against her hands and started to cry, knowing that her mother would be angry at her and won't see her as a daughter anymore, but a fool for doing so idiotic. Red's mother on the other hand just sighs and shook her head.

"Are you keeping this baby?" Susan asked monotonously while looking at her daughter crying against her gloves; Leaf couldn't answer, but nodded her head as she continues to sob and cry. Red put tries to comfort Leaf by brushing down her back and telling her that 'it's okay,' but it obviously wasn't.

"Then that's fine…" Susan gently said which Leaf removes her face from her hands and looked at her in bewilderment and surprise; her eyes and cheeks still stained with tears.

"Huh? W-What…?" Leaf choked out a word. Leaf's mother's face turn into a soft smile, this sudden word of compliment caught both Red and Leaf off guard.

"I mean…I'm not happy that you got yourself pregnant at a young age, but…I'm glad you pick the right partner and you're keeping the baby." Susan added. Both trainers were shocked beyond belief; they didn't expect this to happen.

"I agree with Susan…but you were both very foolish to do something so stupid. This makes me worry in the future, for both of you. That means you'll have to take even more responsibility in the near future and you're both still extremely young. Both of us won't be here around when the time comes." Megan added. The two trainers looked down on the floor with their heads hanging low.

"We're just glad both of you guys made the right choice by telling us…" Susan said. Both mother sighs and shook their heads.

"It matters not…it's Christmas…and during this time of holiday we have to be there for one another." Megan explained as she took a quick sip from her mug.

"We can worry about it some other time, but for now…let's just enjoy what we have and who we're spending time with." Leaf's mother said with a grin on her face. Leaf looks at her mother and gave a soft smile and nodded her head.

"So…are you two married yet?" Megan asked the two. Both trainers shook their heads in response. She smiled at them and chuckled.

"Good…because we want to be there when it happens…" Susan said as she gave a small pat on Leaf's shoulder. Red and Leaf were both stunned and shock on what just happened. They were both expecting the worse to come, but yet it was better than they expected. It wasn't the warm welcome that they anticipated nor is it the harsh cold shoulder that they're expecting.

"Come now let's start celebrating the holiday we haven't put up the tree yet." Megan said as she stood up and touches her son's shoulder. Red smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Sure thing mom…we'll help out, right Leaf?" Red said as he turns his head towards his girlfriend. She smiles and nodded her head.

"Of course…and mom, Mrs. Fires…thank you." Leaf gently said as she smiled at both of them. The mothers smiled back and nodded their heads. Red offered a hand in which Leaf took a hold of it and headed towards the living room.

The house was filled with laughter and joys as they put up the tree, sang a few songs, and tell stories to one another. Red and Leaf's stress had completely washed away and they seem like a small family again. The place had definitely brightened up and the mood had sparked in their hearts. Time indeed really went by fast when you're trying to have fun, the family didn't notice how dark it already is outside and how they didn't seem to notice. The clock is about to struck eleven o' clock soon, no less than an hour away from being midnight; both Red and Leaf know that they have to leave soon.

"Do you have to go so soon? You both just go here." Megan said in disappointment. The two trainers were by the door as they looked back at her.

"Well…we already booked a hotel here in Pallet Town, expecting the benefit of the doubt, but don't worry mom, we'll come back tomorrow morning. Also there's something that both of us have to do first." Red explained. He went up to his mother and embraced her.

"Thank you mom…for everything, you're the best mom anyone could ever ask for." Red complimented with a soft whisper as he finally releases her. He turns his head towards Leaf who's also hugging her mother with words of encouragements.

"Don't forget Leaf, no matter what you do or become, you'll always be my daughter." Susan gently said as she kissed the top of her head. Leaf smiled against her embrace before wiping a few tears away from her eyes.

"T-Thank you mom…I guess I really overacted back there hehe…" Leaf said with a soft giggle. Her mother shook her head and straightens her daughter's sweater and removes a strand of brown hair away from her eyes.

"You have every right to get nervous, and believe me when I say I almost dropped the mug when you told me that you were pregnant." Susan said while pointing a finger in the air and waving it around. Leaf laughs nervously.

"Let us know if it's a boy or a girl." Megan told her son. He nodded his head and smiled back at her.

"We will." Red gently said as he gave her one last embrace. After they say their goodbyes, the two young couple continues to stroll around the town. The air was even colder as each breath they exerted out reveals a cold misty fog, there were several snow plows that reach at least two feet high, but the fortunate part was the snow has subsided.

"Well that wasn't too bad…I guess." Red said as he turns his head towards Leaf. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I really thought it would get ugly, but I'm glad it turned out well. Better than I expected." Leaf replied. Red gently held onto her hand, both of them sill strolling down the street. After a few blocks passed and curves they made it to the park with the giant clock where Leaf wanted to stay. The area is empty, both of them took a seat on the local bench, but before removing a few snow scattered on the seated area. The couple sighed pleasantly as they took a good look at nearly all of Pallet Town's light shows. It was indeed beautiful with many variations of lights shining throughout the whole area. It was mesmerizing and stunning at the same time. They had indeed miss a lot during their absent, but they have arrived in time for the best part in the holiday season.

"It's very beautiful…" Leaf whispers softly while staring off in the town. Red wraps an arm around her and stared off in the distance.

"Yeah it is, and boy did this town change a whole lot." Red commented. Leaf leans her head on his shoulder and took a deep sigh.

"I'm glad you're here with me Red…" Leaf whispers softly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Red chuckles and rests his head on hers.

"Me too." Red whispers back. They stared off into the town still mesmerized by the town's colorful atmosphere and settings.

Several footsteps were plowing against the snow; the person's breath was heavy, panting and gruff with several snarls approaching both Leaf and Red from behind. He reaches his dirty hand covered in coal and ink into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gun, pointing at the back of Red's head, unbeknownst to the young couple.

"I've finally found you…" The voice said, it was gruff, ragged and hoarse. This surprised both Red and Leaf as they turn around and immediately stood up when they saw a gun pointing at the both of them. Red put an arm in front of Leaf, trying to protect her if something were to happen to her. Both of their eyes were widening in fear; Leaf has her hand holding Red's coat in worry while Red gulped and stared at the man's eyes before him. He looked rugged, a black beanie hat, a large brown overcoat, black fingerless gloves, torn up blue jeans, and black piercing eyes that are widen. He licked his lips as he edged closer to both Red and Leaf, who backed up the moment he took a step forward.

"Wh-Who are-"Red spoke, but before he could finish, the man hit him across the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him down against the cold snow. Leaf immediately went by his side with worries as she places her hand around his arm.

"Red are you okay!?" Leaf asked in desperation. Red nodded his head as he stared back up at the man.

"It's all your fault…it's all your fault! It's all your god damn fault!" The man yelled out still pointing the gun at Red while trembling at the same time.

"Please don't hurt him!" Leaf pleaded as she stares back at the man. Red stared at the man in confusion, not fully understanding his motives.

"W-What are you talking about?" Red asked nervously.

"Don't act dumb Red! Because of you I was jobless and my only wife and child left me!" The gruff man yelled back while gritting his teeth together. Leaf stared back at Red and the man, unable to understand the situation.

"L-Look, whatever it is, I'm sorry. You can have our money, but please let us go." Red pleaded. The man refuses his offer as he shook his head.

"I don't need your money! I need your life; I don't care if I'm going to hell for this! I'm already a dead man!" The man yelled back.

"Please stop this!" Leaf pleaded while tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Shut up!" The man yelled back as he pointed a gun at Leaf in which she flinched.

"Just let us go, we don't want any trouble…" Red pleaded again. The man then pointed his gun back at Red, his nostril flares up and his finger is ready to pull the trigger.

"You've caused enough trouble! It was you Red Fires, you were the reason why Team Rocket disbanded! My one and only job was taken away from me…it was the only thing I could do for money. Then you came in ruining everything I work hard for to put food on the table!" The man yelled out in anger. Red's eyes widen in disbelief, the man was an ex Team Rocket member, the group mafia who stole pokemon while robbing others for their personal gains.

"I'm sorry…I truly am, but I have no choice, but to do it! You were causing more harm to others around you! I had to stop you!" Red yelled back. The man fired the gun, nearly hitting the target. Leaf screamed while clenching onto Red's coat on terror. Red closed his eyes in instinct, but felt no pain. He slowly opens it and saw where the bullet landed; a small dark hole was by Red's left arm.

"Next time you raise your voice at me…I won't miss." The man said coldly. Leaf examines Red for any wounds, but he assured her that he's fine.

"You don't know Red…you don't know the things I did to get money…and do you think I liked what I was doing? No…I hated it…but I needed to do my job and it was the only thing I could do to get any. I had a beautiful wife…a cheery daughter, and every day and night I could only wish to see them again, hold them, kiss them, and laugh with them. No…I had to work tirelessly every day, skipping holidays and weekends. Everything was going grand until you showed up…" The man snarled in his words while looking into Red's fearful eyes.

"Every time we try to stop you and failed, my paycheck gets lower and lower, my wife and I argue almost every day, demanding where the money is to pay off the rent and bills. Elise…my daughter thinks I'm a complete stranger, never hugged me when I needed it most, never looked at me in the eyes. It got worse and worse by every day. That is until we were told that the Team Rocket has been disbanded because the boss Giovanni had been defeated by none other than Red. The god damn ten year old kid had taken down the job I had to live for by paycheck by paycheck. It was all gone…everything was gone…my wife and Elise left me to go live some other region and I lost my house because I couldn't pay off the bills and then became homeless. The only thing that kept me alive was revenge…I know killing you won't bring back what I had lost…but it will calm my nerves if I do." The man said while raising his gun towards Red's head. Leaf's eyes widen in horror while clenching onto Red even tighter.

"I'm sorry…that's all I could really say…I didn't mean to take away your job…I did what I had to do with no known intention that it'll cause harm to you or anyone else…I…I don't know what else to say…" Red said as he clenched his hand tight around Leaf's.

"You have no right to apologize! You can't give what I had lost! The only thing left to do is to kill you! I've waited ten years or so and wait for you to come back to Pallet Town! Now here you are! You're a god damn dead man!" The man yelled out, the finger on the trigger of the gun was about to be pulled.

"No!" Leaf yelled out as she stood up and charged towards the man. The clock struck twelve o' clock sharp, the alarm of the tower rung out and alarmed with Christmas jingles with a loud bell ringing around the area. The alarm from the clock shook him as he pulled the trigger; Leaf immediately hit the cold snow. Both Red and the man's eyes enlarged in horror and realization.

"L-Leaf!" Red yelled out as he struggled to get back up on his feet and ran towards her, the man slowly looked at his gun, then back at Red.

"I…Alvin Mathas…had killed an innocent person…" The man named Alvin choked in his words. He looked at Red who's on his knees, eyes filled with tears as he picks Leaf's head off of the ground and onto his lap. He looks back towards Alvin in disbelief and anger.

"Know this Red…you will understand the pain of loss and despair…I suppose this will do for my revenge. This is my present to you…Merry Christmas Red…see you in hell." Alvin whispers as he put the gun in his mouth and fired. Red dare not look what had become of Alvin, but his focus is now towards Leaf.

"Leaf…" Red whispers while cradling her in his arms. Leaf cried in soft whimpers as she put a hand towards the bullet wound, it had hit her stomach blood started pouring out and into the snow.

"Move your hands baby…move your hands…" Red cried out in desperation; Leaf didn't say anything, but she was in agony with soft whimpers and cries as the pain was extremely excruciating. Red places both of his hands on the wound; Leaf flinches and gasped, tears kept running down her cheeks. He brought her closer to him as he lifted her head higher.

"Listen to me Leaf…you're going to be okay! You're going to fine…j-just stay with me here… "Red cried out more as he held onto her tighter. Leaf raised a hand and managed to get a grip on Red's shoulder, she was feeling weak and colder than before; her vision is a blur.

"Alright I'm going to pick you up…" Red gently said as he scoops his arms under her. He tries to bring her up, but the pain was starting to come back. Screams and cries of agony escaped from Leaf's mouth.

"I know Leaf…I know it hurts…I know it hurts…you just have to trust me…" Red cried out more in desperation as tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

"Come on Leaf…come on…please! I know baby…I know…" Red cried harder, knowing that Leaf is in more pain than before. He manages to get up higher on his knees. Red lifted her, but soon her cries have suddenly subsided. Red fears the worse when he saw her eyes staring off with a blank expression, her mouth is slightly open; tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Red felt his heart stopped for a second or two when he saw her facial expression, from agony, into lifeless.

"L-Leaf…b-baby..?" Red muttered quietly, his bloody hand was enclosed around hers.

"D-Don't do this to me Leaf…don't do this to me…come on…p-please…don't…" Red cried harder and was unable to comprehend the situation that is at hand. He could feel no energy or struggle in her. He realized the inevitable truth…Leaf had died in his arms.

"No...no! No…no, no, no, no…" Red sobbed harder as he fell back onto his knees on the snow. He brought her head closer to his neck, embracing her tightly; he closed his eyes, begging for her to come back.

"Oh god…please…please…please don't do this to me…don't do this...please god…" Red choked in his words still holding her tighter than ever. Not only was the Leaf dead, but the baby too.

**No I'm not dead…yet…so let's just keep it like that. I just wanted to say, thank you for all of those who have read my stories through and through and who are patiently awaits for my future chapters of my many variety of hiatus stories. So yes, as you can all see and understand, I love burningleafshipping. Also Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! More chapters in the near future of Pandora Xero Years. **

**I know that Alvin just came out of nowhere, but what if someone from the Team Rocket group has a grudge against him because Giovanni disbanded the group, leaving them jobless and unemployed with terrible background so no one else would hire them.**

**I'm leaving this as a one-shot, I want readers to think what will happen in the future. **


End file.
